Ruby Kurosawa
|imagewidth = 250 |Japanese Name = 黒澤ルビィ |Romanized Name = Kurosawa Ruby |Three Sizes = B 76, W 56, H 79 |Favorite Food = French Fries Sweet Potatoes |Disliked Food = |Charm Point = }} Ruby Kurosawa is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a first-year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is magenta. She is a member of CYaRon!, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background Ruby is a first-year student who is almost always nearby her good friend, Hanamaru Kunikida. She has an elder sister, Dia Kurosawa, with whom she has a very close bond. Personality Ruby is very shy, which makes it harder for her to get along with other people. She's a bit capable of speech, which gives her the opportunity to try and get along. She has never talked to any males besides her father before, so she has always been bad at dealing with the male gender. She is fearful, shy, and easily upset, but still has a tough interior, forged by her role as a girl in a rich, well-known family. From a different perspective, Ruby is adaptable and mostly admired by her friends, and they support her no matter what. Despite not being confident and providential, her felicific manner is everything it takes to make her a perfect person. She often says "がんばルビィ!" (Ganbarubii, lit. "Rubesty". A portmanteau between "頑張る" which means "try with full effort" and her own name), her catchphrase, to encourage herself or others to do their very best. She also refers to herself in the third person from time to time, just like her best friend Hanamaru. Clubs and Hobbies Her hobbies are needlework and clothing. Her talent is in coordinating outfits. Alongside You Watanabe, she is also Aqours's wardrobe supervisor. She also displays an admiration for idols, despite coming from a traditional family. She shares this interest with her sister Dia. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Trivia *Her favorite member of µ's is Hanayo Koizumi. (In the manga adaptation, she idolises Rin.) **Using SIF Attribute as a factor: Ruby is Aqours's First Year Pure, matching with Hanayo's status as µ's' First Year Pure. *In real life, the Kurosawa mansion is based on the Okawa mansion, which has been designated a cultural heritage property of Numazu since the Edo period. The historical owner of the mansion was also a wealthy family involved in fishing management, similar to the Kurosawa family. *She had long hair before starting middle school. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References ja:黒澤ルビィ Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate